<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feather by xiaoyushen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372494">Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyushen/pseuds/xiaoyushen'>xiaoyushen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyushen/pseuds/xiaoyushen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhengting went to a tattoo parlor and the tattoo artist who drew Zhengting's tattoo is Xukun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyo, i'm back for release this fic! this fic is kinda cute for me, but kinda angsty too. xukun is kinda hot here 😳😳</p><p>thank u, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSolFlorecer">eli</a> for beta me 💙 i still hate you 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhengting sighed heavily, he is really afraid of needles and today he would get a tattoo. He thought when the needle entered his body, there was severe pain, but getting a tattoo is an addiction. Even his friend, Chengcheng, has many tattoos because he got addicted to the pain of the tattoo. Zhengting just wanted to mark a special thing on his body, a reminder that he is like a paper which could fly without anything heavy and go to any place it wanted.</p><p> </p><p>'Don't worry, ge. Tattoo is a pain, but every tattoo design has a special meaning. Like my tattoos, all my tattoos have special meaning to my life and maybe others' lives. So, it is a great thing getting a tattoo.'</p><p> </p><p>Chengcheng's sentences looped in Zhengting's mind. He was right, he didn't need to be afraid. The pain would last a few hours, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived in the front of the tattoo parlor. The place was really comfortable. The interior was neatly placed in the parlor, the black wall color made his eyes relaxed, the temperature from the air conditioner was fine so he wouldn't get cold, and the fragrance of the air freshener made him feel he was in another world.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to 802 Tattoo Parlor! May I help you, sir?" the worker came to Zhengting with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I want to get a tattoo." Zhengting replied to the worker.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, follow me," The worker walked to the tattoo artist that would make a tattoo for him, "Xukun, there is one customer."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Come here." The tattoo artist called Xukun ordered Zhengting.</p><p> </p><p>Zhengting was a little bit surprised and scared because he has a fear of needles, but his long legs walked to him because he followed his order.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Xukun, your tattoo artist. Nice to meet you. What name do you want to be called?" He introduced himself as the tattoo artist.</p><p> </p><p>'Kinda hot.' Zhengting mumbled in his own heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, too. Just call me Zhengting." Zhengting smiled warmly to Xukun.</p><p> </p><p>Xukun scratched his head that didn't itch, "Ah, you said you want to get a tattoo here. Do you have any design you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know what design that I want. But, can I get any recommendation from you?" Zhengting sat beside Xukun, he relaxed his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, why do you want to get the tattoo? May I know? So I can recommend a tattoo design to you that suits your story." Xukun asked again, he drank the mineral water.</p><p> </p><p>Zhengting sighed heavily. Honestly, he still got a heart break from the break up with his ex boyfriend. "Haa, I recently broke up with my ex. It was really painful for me. He decided to leave me because he got matchmaked with his old friend. He couldn't deny it since their parents are really close and apparently his parents didn't agree with our relationship. Now, I just want to do anything freely, without anything that disturbs me and I want to feel the pain of the needle."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry to hear your story. Ok, let me think first," Xukun put his hand under his chin and rolled his eyes, "How about a feather? A feather can float freely, like your wish that you said earlier. You can do anything on your own, it's the same for a feather, it can fly on its own. Also, the needle will be really painful, so if you feel the pain please tell me, I can stop inking on you for a moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Feather? Sounds good. I want it, Xukun." Zhengting looked happy after he finally got a recommendation from Xukun.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Zhengting. Where do you want to put the tattoo?" Xukun was going to pick the design and the stuff for drawing the tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I don't want people to know that I have a tattoo so on my hip." Zhengting saw Xukun quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Please bear with the pain, Zhengting." Xukun was back to Zhengting and Zhengting was just nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>The tattoo maker that was filled with the black ink is almost ready, Xukun took the design and put it on Zhengting's left hip after Zhengting pulled his pants. After the design traced, Xukun removed the paper and turned on the tattoo maker.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready, Zhengting?" Xukun asked for Zhengting's last confirmation before the tattoo ink entered his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Zhengting answered Xukun's question shortly after he sighed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Xukun's eyes went to Zhengting's left hip because he needed to focus on the tattoo. His right hand was drawing on Zhengting's skin slowly, so he wouldn't really get the pain of the needles and his left hand held a tissue paper to wipe the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Zhengting could bear the pain, he thought it would hurt based on Chengcheng's experiences with his tattoos. He has a fear of needles, but he is fine with the pain. He found it is really relaxing to draw a tattoo on his body.</p><p> </p><p>It took an hour to draw the tattoo. It was really nicely drawn on Zhengting's body, it symbolized that he is a brave man who can do anything without getting bothered. Zhengting was really satisfied with the tattoo. He hoped that no one can see this tattoo except Xukun and Chengcheng. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much, Xukun. I should recommend my friend to come to your tattoo parlor." Zhengting relaxed his body after he got the pain for an hour straight.</p><p> </p><p>"My pleasures, Zhengting. By the way, you have a pretty face that doesn't deserve the pain. May I know your SNS? So we can contact each other." Xukun removed his gloves and took his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Xukun." Zhengting also took his phone and showed Xukun his SNS accounts.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you, Zhengting. After this, you need to do several things to heal your tattoo." Xukun gave a leaflet with his advice for Zhengting.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one thank you, Xukun." Zhengting received it happily and stood up, he stretched his body after sitting for hours. "Good bye, Xukun. It was really nice to meet you here. I will come back here if I have time."</p><p> </p><p>Zhengting walked to the worker, he left Xukun alone to pay for the tattoo. Then, he looked back once more and waved his hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good bye, Xukun!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>